Minds of Madness
by Average Nerd 3456
Summary: AU, Edward Nygma finally had the girl of his dreams with him, but continues to fight his inner demons to avoid giving into madness. Oswald Cobblepot is the King of Gotham City's crime and has it all. They're both outcasts in a city overrun with crime and sin, they've met before and it won't be any surprise if they meet again...COMPLETE
1. Perfection

Gotham City was literally hell on Earth, it was as if almost everyone in this city had given in to the dark and twisted part of the human mind and soul with crime at its highest and fear everywhere.

It's a haven of inhuman sinners, heathens, and criminals with the few decent people being the victims…or they join in this sick madness…

It all started on a typically gloomy night in the city, it had rained for most of the day which left the pavement stained with puddles of water.

Kristen Kringle stepped into the elevator and pulled out the piece of paper her boyfriend had given her that read, 'Level 8, Room 140, fourth door on the left. Don't forget! Love, Ed'.

She giggled to herself upon reading it and pressed the button that had the number on it. They had been dating for several months now and the two of them couldn't be more than happier with the time they've spent together.

Despite how she felt about Edward in the past, now, she found him incredibly charming, at least that was better than her previous boyfriend who left town with no explanation why.

Edward wasn't at all like those other men she had dated, he was genuinely sweet and cared deeply about her, he even saved her life when the GCPD was under attack by escaped Arkham Asylum patients!

She arrived at the door and stuffed the paper into her pocket, knocking several times. Almost immediately, Edward Nygma opened the door and grinned at her upon seeing her wait for him.

"Kristen, right on time!" He exclaimed while giving her a quick kiss and leading her inside. "Come on in, I made something for us."

Kristen followed him into the apartment which appeared as it normally did when she visited it while music played from a nearby radio. Edward walked with her towards a table and pulled up one of the chairs for her.

"After you, my lady." He told her with a nod.

"Aw, you're too sweet, Ed!" She smiled at him as she took her seat and watched him push the chair in.

"Be right back! Gotta finish up what I made for us!"

Edward went off into the kitchen and began to prepare some drinks for him and Kristen.

 _Alright, hot chocolate mix…check, marshmallows, check, whipped cream, check, just need the spoons…_ He thought while rummaging through the drawer for two spoons.

As he grabbed the spoons, he swore he saw his reflection glaring at him from one of the silverware's shiny surfaces, but he shook his head and decided that he wasn't going to let his inner demons bother him on a night like tonight.

Edward stepped out of the kitchen with a smile on his face as he carried two mugs of hot chocolate and placed them on the table before taking a seat across from Kristen.

"I made us some hot chocolate, I hope you like it with both marshmallows and whipped cream, that's how I like it." He said, grabbing his spoon and scooping the whipped cream up with it. "Did you know that some super model died by being stabbed with the top of a whipped cream bottle?"

"Wow, that's unfortunate…and regarding the marshmallows and whipped cream, I don't mind honestly." Kristen told him in a reassuring tone while she began to drink her hot chocolate.

"So…the weather's been pretty glum lately, hasn't it?"

"It's Gotham City, the sun never shines here."

"Right, I forgot. Do you think it's because of all that chaos Cobblepot's group and the Arkham escapees have been causing?"

Kristen shrugged in response: it wouldn't surprise her if the sun itself was afraid to shine down on Gotham. Even before Oswald Cobblepot took over all crime in the city, back when it was just Maroni, Falcone, and Fish Mooney, there was barely a bright, sunny day.

"I don't know, Ed. They say Metropolis has better weather anyways." She said with a sigh.

"Did you like the hot chocolate?" Edward asked her in anticipation, hoping that she liked what he did special for her.

"Yeah, thanks. It was amazing." Kristen answered while nodding and standing up from her seat.

The scientist smiled and took the mugs from the table, so he could rinse them. He stepped up to the sink and began to wash the two cups, unaware that Kristen had walked into the kitchen.

Once he was finished, Edward turned towards her direction and questioned, "You're not leaving now, are you?"

"No, not at all! I was wondering if I could stay the night and we could maybe…hang out a bit more." Kristen replied while scratching the back of her head.

"Go on ahead, I really enjoy us being together."

"You really mean it?"

"Of course, I do! Because…I love you."

Kristen was in shock as she adjusted her glasses, trying to process what he just said. It didn't come as a surprise to her: they WERE dating and she cared for him.

"Uh, do you mind if I set up in your room?" She asked him which broke the awkward silence between them.

"Not at all, I just need a minute." Edward answered in a reassuring tone before the two walked their separate ways.

He went into the bathroom and stared down at the sink while in deep thought, what was he going to do? Was he even ready to have the evening escalate?

 _Damnit…_ He thought in fear.

"She didn't say that she loved you back." A familiar voice commented from the mirror.

Edward's head shot up and he found himself face to face with his evil self, a scowl on his face.

"I don't need you to ruin MY night, go away…" He grumbled.

"If she doesn't say that she loves you too, it's not real love." The reflection pointed out.

"Shut up…"

"It's common knowledge, really. She's ruining this night!"

"Shut up."

"I saw it coming from the beginning. She's not your type anyways, remember when she was like everyone else? Throwing insults at you? Calling you a freak?"

"SHUT UP!" Edward screamed before punching the mirror in a rage.

"Ed, are you alright?" Kristen called out from the other side of the door.

"What can you serve, but not eat?" He asked her as he adjusted his glasses in a panic.

"That doesn't really answer my question…" Kristen answered in concern.

"The answer is a tennis ball. And yes, I'm fine. Just needed to use the bathroom!"

He stumbled out of the bathroom and almost fell in front of her, but caught himself on the side of the wall before he could collapse on top of her. They both laughed awkwardly at this moment and they walked over to the doorframe of his room.

Kristen immediately kissed Edward as he wrapped his arms around her. Once it began getting more intense, Edward remembered what his evil self said and backed off which ended the kiss.

"Ed, what's wrong?" She asked with a worried expression.

"It's just…my inner voice says that I think we're moving a bit too fast." He answered nervously.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were concerned about that…"

"No, no! It's fine! I have something I wanted to give you first."

Edward ran to his closet and pulled out a box from it, handing it to Kristen who opened it to find a large stack of papers inside which were written on. It appeared to have some form of poetry written on it as the first piece of paper read: 

'I watch her walk pass,

her hair flowing behind her.

Her green eyes gleaming from her glasses.

Perfection does not exist, they say.

My inner thoughts say otherwise.'

"Wow, I didn't know you wrote poetry! This is really good!" She gasped in amazement. "Is this about me?"

"Yeah, I enjoy writing. Before I got into forensics, I wanted to possibly become a poet. I wrote it after we first met. Ever since then, I've been compiling together all these love poems in hopes of giving them to you." He explained happily.

"Well, thanks! I'll keep them in my care."

"Please do, Kristen."

His smile was tight as he avoided glances with his reflection that he saw in her glasses, seeing his evil half shake his head in disapproval.

"Sleep well, Ed." She told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, you too." He nodded awkwardly before cursing to himself in disappointment as she passed him.

' _Yeah, you too'?! That's the best you think up of?_ Edward thought in annoyance.

He shook his head and decided to prepare for well earned sleep. 


	2. Deaths and Obsession

**Around the same time…**

Theo Galavan groaned as he woke up, his vision adjusting to the light. Once he could see better, he realized where he was and panicked while attempting to move, only to realize that he was tied to a chair.

"Oh, good. You're awake." A familiar voice commented sarcastically.

The sounds of uneven footsteps soon followed and Theo's breath quickened in anger: that weasel! Oswald Cobblepot, or the Penguin as he was better known as, was soon in his range of vision, standing in front of him.

"What am I doing here?! Why do you have me captured, don't you know I'm supposed to be the mayor of this city?! Where's Tabitha?!" Theo demanded in anger.

"Tabitha's right here, of course." Penguin said while gesturing someone off to the side to come over.

Almost immediately, Victor Zsasz dragged Tabitha in, holding a knife to her neck as Theo panicked at the sight of this.

"Theo, help me!" Tabitha shouted at her brother.

"Sorry, sweetheart. Your brother needs to give us some valuable information first." Victor apologized in a mocking tone.

"Mr. Zsasz is right, Galavan. You have information that I need to know." Penguin nodded.

"Like what?!" Theo growled.

"Where you've been hiding my mother!" He yelled, his eyes growing dark. "Give me information or your sister dies!"

"I'll give you the information, but don't you DARE touch her!"

"What do you know?"

Theo's body shook in fear as he pulled out a paper which had an address written on it, giving it to Penguin whose eyes shone in satisfaction.

"Butch, go find my mother. Use this location to track her." The crime boss commanded his bodyguard while giving him the paper.

"Got it, boss." Butch nodded before leaving the room.

"Now, Mr. Zsasz, if you will…" Penguin smiled at Victor while Theo was unaware of the twisted undertones of it.

With that, Victor slit Tabitha's throat with the knife he was pointing to her neck as Theo gasped in fear, watching his sister's body fall to the ground.

"And another one down." Victor laughed to himself as he cleaned the knife and sliced a tally mark onto his hand.

"TABITHA!" Theo screamed before glaring at Penguin and his group. "YOU'RE ALL SICK FREAKS! ONCE I'M MAYOR, YOU'LL ALL BE LOCKED UP IN ARKHAM! FOREVER!"

"I prefer the term 'businessmen' myself." Penguin told his enemy, taking a gun that was lying near him on the table and pointing it at the billionaire's head. "Sweet dreams, Mayor Galavan."

He then pulled the trigger, watching the bullet collide with Theo's forehead.

* * *

 **The next day, at the GCPD…**

Edward had just finished examining the bodies of the Galavan siblings as he walked out of the forensics lab and placed his files inside a drawer. He wanted to spend time with Kristen again after work.

Last night was fun for both of them and he wished to have another night of them having hot chocolate together, but one thing was burned into his mind: he didn't want to admit it, but he had a slight interest in Gotham City's head of all crime.

Edward had no idea why he developed a fascination with someone like Oswald Cobblepot: was it because of the air of mystery that he had around him? Or that he wanted to know his motives?

They had only met once when Penguin had visited the GCPD since he was a self-proclaimed friend of Jim Gordon. Edward noticed him and decided to follow after him in the lobby. The very moment they spoke, he decided to give him a riddle, but the reaction was the same as everyone else's: confusion and annoyance.

Penguin called him out on him getting in his personal space, so Edward backed off and gave him a fact about penguins. The criminal told him to move away from him and that was the last he saw of him.

He pushed his glasses up and sighed, heading off to the bathroom to give his mind a break.


	3. Downward Spiral

Edward cleaned his glasses in a hurry, hoping to not encounter his evil self in the mirror or his glasses. He was hoping to ask Kristen to hang out with him after work again and have a great time with her.

"I wouldn't recommend being with her tonight." His evil half suggested from the mirror.

"No…just because that you're annoyed that she didn't say that she loved me back doesn't mean that I have to listen to you. I want to be with her!" Edward retorted.

"You can't trust Kristen!"

"You go at red, but stop at green. What am I?"

"The answer is a watermelon, you naïve jackass!"

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Edward screamed as he banged his fist on the sink.

The door creaked open and Jim Gordon stepped in, asking, "You alright, Nygma?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I'm fine." He answered while adjusting his glasses to get a better look at the detective. "Did you know that baby snakes are often more dangerous than their parents? It's because they can't control their venom glands."

"Alright then…" Gordon nodded before stepping out of the bathroom.

Edward followed after him and saw Kristen having a conversation with a random cop which made him impulsively clench his fists in jealously, possibly his evil self trying to control him.

 _It's just an innocent conversation, nothing more…_ He thought in denial while walking up to her.

Kristen soon finished her conversation and began to walk away, only to bump into Edward. The two stared up at each other and laughed slightly once their eyes met.

"Hi, Ed." She greeted as she gave him a kiss.

"Hi yourself!" He smiled at her. "So, Kristen, wanna hang out after work?"

"Sure thing! My place or yours?"

"How about a change of pace and we head to your place?"

"Deal." Kristen nodded.

The two soon walked their separate ways to do their work, excited for their date together.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Butch sighed to himself as he approached Penguin's office, how was he supposed to break the news to his boss that he failed?

 _He's NOT going to be happy…_ He thought in fear while stepping in.

Penguin sat at his table, holding a glass of wine and sorting through his sheet music. He stopped and looked up once he saw Butch walk in.

"Well, did you find her?" Penguin asked, his excitement rising.

Butch gulped nervously and began to hesitate, knowing what his reaction would be.

"Answer me, Butch. You know I don't like it when you don't give me an answer…"

"Boss…your mother…" Butch stuttered in fear before looking away from his boss. "I'm sorry."

Penguin's eyes widened in shock which soon turned to anger, noticing a body bag in the corner of his eye lying on the table nearby; he gripped onto the wine glass and threw it into the fireplace, screaming in agony.

"Get out, Butch. That's an order." He grumbled in between sobs.

"Boss, I wasn't sure how to tell you, but the Galavan siblings must've killed her before they gave us—" Butch began.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT OR SO HELP ME GOD, I WILL HAVE VICTOR SLICE YOU TO PIECES!"

Butch nodded in fear and quickly ran out of the room, leaving Penguin to shield his face with his hands as he continued crying to himself.

* * *

 **Sometime later, at Kristen's home…**

Edward and Kristen sat together while going through all the poetry that he had given her and talking about how their day went.

"You're such a great poet, Ed. I love them!" Kristen grinned.

"Thanks, I appreciate it a lot! It took a lot of time and effort to put together, both to write and organize together." Edward nodded while pushing his glasses up.

Suddenly, Kristen's phone went off as she excused herself and stepped out of the room while Edward got up and watched her leave. His reflection shook his head in disapproval from the table's surface, but he ignored him.

Edward snuck around Kristen and listened into her conversation which sounded like she was talking to someone else, presumably the cop from earlier in the day.

"…You mean Edward? Oh, he's just a…friend of mine." She told the cop on the other end.

He clenched his fists and glared at his evil half who grumbled, "I told you so. She's a threat!"

"This…this is just an innocent conversation, that's it." Edward denied.

"Didn't sound innocent to me. That's why she has to die!"

"Die? But I don't want her to die, I love her."

"She betrayed you and didn't say that she loved you. If you don't kill her, then I will. Poison her, drown her, bash her brains in, I don't care!"

"Don't you dare try to hurt her!" Edward snapped at his reflection.

"Ed? What are you doing?" Kristen asked once she finished her call and saw him.

"Oh…hey, Kristen. I'm fine, just a bit concerned about you, that's all…"

"You're so cute when you care."

"I consider it a great trait to have, yeah…"

"And that's why you're so sweet." Kristen smiled as she kissed him passionately.

Edward felt nervous while he wrapped his arms around her, knowing that his evil counterpart would possibly control him to hurt her or worse. Despite their rocky start in the past, he loved her to bits and refused to cause any harm to her.

Suddenly, unknown to him, his grip on her arms tightened as his face twisted into a sneer. The pain was so unbearable that Kristen cried out in pain. For once, his evil half had taken control without his knowledge.

"Ed, stop! You're hurting me!" She yelled in fear, dark bruises covering her arms.

Edward wanted to break the control of his evil self and find a First Aid kit of some sort to bandage her arms while apologizing, but at the moment, it was all beyond his control.

"Please…Ed, let go of me…" Kristen begged while tears formed in her eyes.

He ignored her pleas for him to stop while letting go of her slightly to grab something before settling for an iron fire poker nearby. She panicked upon seeing him hold it up high as if it were a knife.

"No…NO!" She screamed in terror, crying.

Edward's eyes darkened in anger as he grabbed Kristen and whispered to her, "Traitor…"

He immediately stabbed her in the throat with the poker and stabbed her repeatedly, ending the thrashing with a stab through the eye which shattered one of her glasses' lenses.

Just like the murder of Officer Doughtery, he oddly enjoyed it and wanted more. Edward had the urge to rip apart anyone he came across in the city…he wanted to slaughter the entire population of Gotham City and swim in their blood.

Once he was done, he cleaned the bloody poker and tossed it into a nearby dumpster before reentering Kristen's home. Upon seeing the mess that was made, Edward wanted to throw up upon smelling the overwhelming blood that oozed onto the ground which left a puddle surrounding Kristen's head and neck.

"KRISTEN!" He screamed while collapsing on his knees in shock near her body. "NO, PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD!"

The scientist checked her pulse, only to feel no heartbeat and get blood on his fingers…her blood.

"Oh dear…oh dear…" He muttered in shock while running for the kitchen to wash the blood off.

Had he done it again? Had he murdered someone? Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him and his evil half was twisting his vision and making him hallucinate…

From the surface of the counter, he got a quick glimpse at his reflection who was smirking in satisfaction.

"Please…" Edward sobbed at his evil self. "Go away…I…don't…need…"

"What are you so afraid of, Nygma? Is the pain of killing a traitorous little tramp like her getting to your mind?" The reflection taunted.

"STOP! STOP PLEASE!"

"Or are you afraid of the blood? Never forget, YOU ARE A MURDERER!"

Edward immediately ran out of the building, slamming the door behind him and dashing through the unforgiving streets of Gotham City. He was already on the fast track to Arkham and the GCPD would probably be on his back, so what was the point of returning to work anymore?

He stumbled into a nearby alley, overcome with guilt. He remembered Officer Doughtery's death and how much he enjoyed as well as he felt the same when killing Kristen. What if his reflection was right?

 _I'm a murderer…_ Edward thought before crashing onto the ground with his back against the wall.

And that was when he met Oswald Cobblepot again…


	4. They Meet

The GCPD had arrived immediately at the crime scene upon hearing reports of screams at one of Gotham's many apartment complexes. Photographers swarmed the gruesome scene while other cops stood on guard after putting caution tape on the door to the apartment.

Dr. Leslie Thompkins was leading the forensics team in dusting for fingerprints and examining the murder weapon which they found in the dumpster outside. As this was going on, Gordon and his partner, Harvey Bullock, entered the crime scene to investigate for clues.

The two detectives began their investigation by first going through the box that was left on the table. Bullock pulled out one of the poems and read it while Gordon searched for any other clues.

The poem he held read:

'They see her, but don't see me

She's lovely while the world is wicked.

When I see her, the world is bright

And my heart decides that she is the one.'

"Holy crap, this writing is so good…" Bullock commented.

"Harvey, I think you should see this thing I found from Officer Doughtery. It was presumably written before he went missing." Gordon told him while handing his partner a letter he discovered.

"It says that he decided to leave the city, but look at the first letter of each sentence…"

"I see it! It spells Nygma, but why? I don't remember them really liking one another."

"Boys, sorry to interrupt." Dr. Thompkins apologized as she cleared her throat to get their attention. "You need to see the body for yourselves…"

The duo stared at each other and followed the doctor towards the body.

What they saw shocked them: there was a large pool of blood where Kristen's corpse was lying in. As for the body itself, dark bruises covered both of her arms, she was bleeding from her throat and eye, cuts covered majority of her body, and one of the lenses of her glasses were broken with the remains scattered around.

Gordon covered his mouth while Bullock looked away, feeling sick from what he had witnessed. Dr. Thompkins noticed their expressions and sighed while shaking her head.

"The forensics team had the same reaction." She told them grimly. "We analyzed everything for fingerprints…the person who killed Kristen Kringle…is Edward Nygma."

The detectives were in a state of shock as they processed what they had just heard. This had to be a joke, right?

"But they were still dating, right?" Gordon asked Dr. Thompkins, remembering that they were on a double date with them one time.

"Yeah, the two of them were so cute together. I don't understand why this would happen though…his fingerprints are everywhere from the murder weapon to the victim's arms." She answered, pointing out the details.

"It was a crime of passion then." Bullock commented as he crossed his arms.

Suddenly, the officer that Kristen was talking with before her death pushed through the trio and ran towards the body.

"KRISTEN, NOOOO!" He screamed in horror.

"Step back, we have to continue analyzing the body!" Dr. Thompkins commanded the distressed cop.

"You don't understand, I think she was probably interested it me!" He sobbed.

"Well, unfortunately, she's dead now because her ACTUAL boyfriend killed her!" Bullock yelled at the officer.

"Are you referring to Edward Nygma? Please! Have you seen him? Nygma was always dissecting random things since day one and giving out those stupid riddles even if it doesn't relate to the situation. I'm surprised Kristen even went out with a creep like him…" The officer scoffed.

"You may want to step away, officer. Don't make this any worse." Gordon told him sternly.

The cop shook his head in disapproval and returned to his job while the detectives returned to their conversation as Dr. Thompkins went to rejoin the forensics team.

"You know, I kind of liked Nygma. Yeah, he was weird and all that, but he's surprisingly really smart." Bullock said to his partner.

"I agree, he was the best in the forensics team. I would've never guessed he would resort to murdering his girlfriend."

"There's still the pressing question at hand: what would cause him to kill her if he was madly in love with her?"

Gordon shrugged as he and Bullock continued their investigation, unsure how to feel about the situation…

* * *

 **Meanwhile, around sometime later…**

Penguin limped through the alley with his umbrella in hand, his vision blurry from the tears beginning to stream down from his eyes. His breathing and pulse was rapid while his chest tightened as if he was going to explode from the inside. It didn't feel the same without his mother.

Oh, what he would've gave to have his mother back with him…all that was on his mind was how his mother would stop everything she was doing just to comfort him. He remembered the way she used to pet his head and reassure him that everything would be fine.

"I'm right here, Oswald…" She would tell him. "It will be alright, my son. Be strong for me."

It felt so far in the past from the last moment he saw her and it broke his heart; he felt alone in the world without any support. Penguin kept walking, ignoring his surroundings before the sounds of choked sobs similar to his own were heard.

He saw someone sitting against the wall and clutching a pair of glasses while shielding his face as the sobs became mixed with quick hiccup-sounding breaths.

Two of his fingers were stained with blood that didn't seemed to be fully washed off and his clothes had a few speckles of the crimson liquid splattered on it. His hair was disheveled while his eyes were red from all the crying.

"I'm…a…murderer…I'm…a…murderer…" The person muttered in between his crying.

Penguin continued to try and ignore it, knowing that he didn't care about the problems some person he didn't know. He had killed plenty of people and felt no sympathy for them.

Suddenly, the other person in the alley grabbed onto his umbrella which made him jump in fear. The man put his glasses back on and stared up at Penguin with pleading eyes as if he were some lost puppy.

The criminal's heart jumped out of his chest upon realizing who it was. He felt as if he were back at the GCPD and trying to talk with Gordon, only to run into a certain forensics scientist who began pestering him with riddles and getting into his personal space while keeping that ridiculous smile on his face.

"Please…help…" Edward begged him.

Penguin didn't know how to feel, he didn't like him and hoped that they were never going to meet again after that annoying moment at the GCPD, but something deep inside made him rethink that encounter; he didn't expect to see him in a broken state similar to his…

There was something in the scientist's eyes that seemed to rub Penguin the wrong way, even though he was in tears, there was a hint of madness that seemed to reflect off of his glasses. He could've sworn seeing him let out a maniacal laugh for a few seconds before reverting back to the sobs and the occasional mutter that he's a murderer.

 _Edward Nygma has a dark side, huh? People are easily manipulated when suffering through extreme emotions. He could be of some use to me…_ Penguin thought.

"Get up." He grumbled under his breath while holding out his arm to him as if he were to escort him somewhere.

Edward was in shock: THE Penguin was trying to help him? Where was this version of him at the GCPD when they met? Hesitantly, he took his arm and stood up before the two began to walk slowly out of the alley together.

Penguin led him to his group's headquarters and shot glares at his henchmen who were staring at Edward, who was completely silent from the shock of killing Kristen. They arrived in the main room and Penguin took his seat while Edward mindlessly sat beside him.

"So…Edward Nygma, I presume?" The criminal asked him after clearing his throat.


	5. Wishing for Death

**TRIGGER WARNING: Contains self harm**

* * *

"So…Edward Nygma, I presume?"

Edward jumped upon hearing that: he knew his name! Maybe he hadn't forgotten about that little encounter at the GCPD after all…

"Uh, yes…you're the King of Gotham, well, more of Gotham's organized crime. We've met once." He said nervously, his body shaking.

"I remember. You asked me a riddle and I told you to back off because you were getting in my personal space." Penguin nodded before squeezing the scientist's arm. "I wouldn't recommend getting the GCPD involved, you'll be safe with my group."

Edward immediately shoved him away upon the mention of the GCPD and yelled, "No! Don't touch me! Please…I don't want to hurt you!"

With that, he ran off, grabbing a knife on his way to the bathroom. He stumbled in and locked the door behind him before placing the knife on the counter and looking in the mirror, seeing his evil self with his arms crossed.

"Oswald Cobblepot, huh? I knew you were obsessed with him from the minute you saw him." The reflection commented with a sarcastic laugh.

"Leave me alone!" Edward exclaimed, picking up the knife and pushing down his sleeve to expose his arm where Penguin had grabbed him. "I have to get rid of you!"

"I'd like to see you try, but we're one in the same! I AM you!" His evil half taunted.

Edward didn't hesitate and cut himself, crying out in pain as the knife sliced through his flesh. When he looked at the mirror, his reflection was unfazed by this and looked unharmed from the cutting.

"No, I'm not like you at all!"

He cut himself a second time as the blood dripped down onto the counter and slid down into the sink, but the evil self was not affected by the cutting at all.

Meanwhile, Penguin sighed in frustration and limped away from the table to go find Edward. What was his problem? Suddenly, Victor came running up to him.

"Boss, I need your help!" He told him.

"What is it, Victor?" Penguin groaned.

"I can't find my knife! I thought I always had it on me, but I left for a minute and when I came back, it was completely gone!"

"I'll look for it, but first, the man I brought in here with me ran off because he was being overly sensitive about me reassuring him that he's under our protection from the GCPD."

Victor nodded and walked off in the other direction to continue looking. Penguin began to search through the rooms of the headquarters for the knife and Edward until he heard screams of pain coming from the bathroom door.

He limped towards the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. Impatiently, he knocked on the door several times until he heard a familiar voice on the other side.

"Go away! I don't want to see you!" Edward shouted from the bathroom.

"Mr. Nygma, open the door. I swear, Gordon and Bullock have no idea that you're here. They won't be coming for you. You're safe here with me and my group." Penguin said in a stern tone.

"Please, stay away! I'm a murderer! I've murdered two people already; I don't want to hurt anyone else!"

"Open this door right now or I'll have Butch kick it open!"

"Don't open it!"

"Butch!" Penguin called out for his bodyguard.

"Yeah, boss?" Butch asked as he approached him.

"Butch, please kick this door open. Mr. Nygma had locked himself in the bathroom and is refusing to come out." His boss answered.

"Sure thing." Butch nodded before kicking at the door several times.

Soon enough, the door opened and what they saw shocked them: Edward was staring at the two like a deer in headlights, holding a bloody knife and with cuts on his arm before dropping the knife.

"Guys, what's—my knife!" Victor gasped as he walked in on the scene and grabbed his knife off the ground.

He shot a glare at Edward, cleaning his knife. Edward felt faint from the blood loss and passed out, which made everyone gasp.

"Butch, take him to one of the couches and give me the First Aid kit!" Penguin commanded his bodyguard.

Butch nodded and carried Edward to a nearby couch before lying him down on it and running off to grab the First Aid kit. Victor left the room to continue cleaning his knife as Penguin took a seat near where Edward was lying.

* * *

 **Several hours later…**

Edward groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Was him murdering Kristen and meeting Penguin again just a nightmare? Suddenly, he let out a pained hiss and grabbed onto his arm before noticing that it had been bandaged.

"We meet again, Mr. Nygma." Penguin told him with a smirk.

Edward gasped and realized that he wasn't dreaming at all, Kristen was still dead and he and Penguin had once again met.

"No…" He muttered in shock while sitting up. "No…this wasn't supposed to happen…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought that cutting myself would be the only way to get rid of HIM…my evil self."

"Are you insane?! Why would you do that?! Cutting your arm only hurts you and doesn't get rid of your 'evil self'!" Penguin yelled at him.

"I wanted to die! Without Kristen, my life feels…worthless! You have no idea what I've been through in the past!" Edward snapped, feeling his eyes sting with tears.

"I'M ALREADY DEAD INSIDE! Do you know what it's like to lose your OWN mother?! The only person who ever gave a damn about you when you were being despised by everyone?!"

"But how does it feel to see your lover die by the hands of your evil half?!"

Penguin wanted to argue back with him, but there wasn't any point: the scientist was useful to him for his plans to be carried out.

 _This will be harder than I thought. I can't believe I have to do this…_ He thought in frustration.

"What is easy to spot, but hard to find?" Penguin asked, dreading this moment.

Edward was speechless: was THE Penguin speaking in riddles to him? Now that was a surprise to him. If he had awoken at this point, he would've thought that he was definitely dreaming.

"I thought you didn't like riddles…" He commented in surprise.

"I don't, I just needed to get your attention." Penguin told him. "Also, the answer is talent."

"That's a great riddle!" Edward grinned at him.

Penguin cringed at seeing that stupid smile of his, but he was able to keep his discomfort hidden. He forced himself to grin to try to be convincing for him.

"You're under my group's protection, sir. I'll make sure that the GCPD doesn't get close to us. After all, we ARE friends." He reassured him.

Edward wanted to squeal in excitement: Oswald Cobblepot called him his friend. Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all…

 _At least he's back to his normal, annoying self…_ Penguin thought with a groan.


	6. Growing Feelings

_He was back in her apartment._

 _Edward felt his body shaking and his heartrate quickening as he shivered upon seeing his surroundings. What was going on? Where was Penguin?_

 _He began to search frantically for a way out, but to no avail. The room was eerily silent with only the sounds of his distressed panting filling the area. All he needed to know was what he had to do now._

" _Ed?" A familiar voice called out to him._

 _Edward's heart stopped: it couldn't be her, can it? No, she was supposed to be dead…he killed her…_

 _Kristen entered the room, wearing the same outfit she wore the day she died. He bit his lip in fear as he felt unsure on what to say._

" _Something wrong? You've look like you've seen a ghost." She commented._

 _He wanted to tell her that she was dead and that he was her killer, but instead, Kristen went up to him and began to stroke his cheek. Edward felt tears rush down his face upon feeling the contact._

" _No…this is all just in my head. You can't be real. I was the one who did this to you, you're dead." He muttered in disbelief._

" _What are you talking about?" Kristen asked with a concerned expression._

" _It's all my fault, my...inner voice somehow controlled me to kill you. Now, I'm on the run from the GCPD because of what I've done. I also killed Officer Doughtery before we started— "_

 _Suddenly, the pain in his arm flared up as he yelped and noticed that blood was covering his hand, which was covering the cuts he had given himself the day Penguin saved him._

" _Ed, are you alright?!" Kristen gasped in shock._

 _Before he could respond, his evil half appeared behind him and placed the iron fire poker in his hand._

" _Do it." He whispered to Edward with a devious smile on his face._

 _Edward wanted to scream and throw aside the poker, but he couldn't due to the evil self grabbing his arm and carefully directing it to rise the poker._

 _He struggled to free himself from his evil half before plunging the murder weapon into Kristen's body…_

Edward woke up with a gasp as he sat up in his bed, finding himself in the room Penguin generously had him stay in. He put his glasses on and stared at the clock: 12:30 PM.

"Oh no, oh no!" He muttered in fear as he grabbed a nearby suit that he guessed Penguin left for him and ran off to get dressed in the bathroom.

Several minutes later, Edward stepped out while dressed in a black suit before hiding behind a column upon hearing voices arguing from the main room.

"…I know it's hard for you, boss, but we can't just leave a corpse in a body bag lying around. She's already in the coffin, so we HAVE to bury her somewhere." Butch was trying to explain.

"It's not fair at all, Butch! I failed as a son! I'm not sure if I'll forgive myself for this!" Penguin yelled at his bodyguard.

 _He sounds so hurt…this isn't like him at all…_ Edward thought as he listened to the conversation.

Butch sighed in sympathy and walked off, which gave the scientist his cue to sneak in and talk with Penguin. Edward immediately found the King of Gotham sitting in his chair while shielding his face before taking a seat next to him.

"Morning." He greeted casually with a grin.

Penguin's head slowly rose up from in between his hands upon hearing his voice and glared at him: dark bags were forming under his eyes and his face was stained with tears.

"It's the afternoon." He corrected him.

"I slept in. Didn't get any sleep last night, huh? I know the feeling, I had a nightmare."

"No, I didn't sleep. I had to make funeral arrangements."

"Oh…did you know that a traditional Viking funeral ends with someone shooting a flaming arrow onto the ship the corpse is on?"

 _Why do I even put up with him?_ Penguin thought with a groan.

Before he could speak up, Butch came in and put a hand on his boss's shoulder.

"Boss, it's time…" He told him.

With a sigh, Penguin stood off and left with Edward, Victor, and Butch for the funeral.

* * *

 **Sometime later…**

The coffin was soon buried and the funeral had ended. Penguin moved far away from his mother's grave in tears, knowing that it would be best to be left alone. Butch watched him in concern while Victor was twirling his knife around and ignoring the emotional state his boss was in.

He leaned against a tree and sighed as he clutched his umbrella while looking up at the cloudy sky above him. Unknown to him, someone had walked over and was watching him.

"Don't worry, Mr. Penguin. Your mother is in a better place. At least she's not being held captive by the Galavan siblings anymore." Edward commented.

Upon hearing the last name of those two scumbags who killed his mother, Penguin turned around, his sadness turning into anger.

"I WILL NOT REST UNTIL EVERY SINGLE PERSON WORKING FOR THEM IS DEAD!" He screamed at him with every last bit of fury he had.

Butch came running over once he heard his boss and told Edward, "Mr. Nygma, I wouldn't recommend being with him when he's like— "

The scientist ignored him and walked up towards Penguin while the bodyguard backed off from the scene, afraid that he was going to get hurt. Impulsively, Edward held the distressed criminal close to him and had him rest his head on his chest before stroking his hair.

"Shhh…" He hushed him in a reassuring tone. "It's going to be alright…you'll be fine…"

Penguin looked up at him with tears in his eyes, no one had done this EXACT thing to him since…his mother.

"M-Mother?" He asked in between sobs.

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Edward answered with a smile.

Penguin saw his expression as well as the genuine concern and love in his eyes, which continued to remind him of his mother. She had used to give him that look as well when comforting him.

Maybe Edward wasn't as annoying as he had thought originally…


	7. Bonding

**Meanwhile…**

Gordon and Bullock arrived at Edward's apartment in hopes of finding more evidence to what led their old coworker to kill Kristen.

The two walked in and began their search by first starting with Gordon checking the kitchen and Bullock examining the office: the entire apartment appeared to be well organized with everything in its rightful place along with different things labeled.

A few minutes later, Gordon approached Bullock and told him, "The kitchen didn't have anything remotely suspicious. Any luck here?"

"No skeletons in the shelves, just a bunch of books." Bullock pointed out. "We'll check out the bedroom together."

Gordon nodded and the duo went to the bedroom to investigate, noticing the same clean setup as everywhere else in the apartment. They began sorting through the drawers and every single spot where something suspicious could be kept until he went into the closet.

"Harvey, you have to see this! There's so many boxes in here and they look identical to the one we found the poetry in!" The detective exclaimed while gesturing his partner to check it out.

"Whoa, really?!" Bullock gasped in surprise as he ran towards the closet.

Gordon began taking the boxes out one by one in hopes of finding any evidence, but froze in shock upon seeing what all the boxes had been obscuring.

"Do you see this, Harvey?"

"What the hell is this?"

The two detectives had discovered a shrine of some sort in the closet: there were pictures of Penguin everywhere as well as newspaper clippings that read 'Businessman Oswald Cobblepot opens nightclub' and 'Fish Mooney killed by Oswald Cobblepot during gang war', even a few pieces of paper scattered around with some writing on it.

Bullock grabbed one of the papers and began to read it, noticing that it was once again some poetry while Gordon looked through the shrine for any more clues.

The poem on the paper read:

'How cruel he is,

but he's lovely.

As I watched him leave,

I could feel the electricity fill the air

And I want to have him.'

"Okay then…bit weird. It's still well written though." Bullock shrugged as he put the paper back down.

Gordon pulled out a vial that had some black hair in it which had a label stuck on that read 'Hair' and underneath it was a note that had 'Soft' written beneath the label.

"Creepy much?" He asked himself before finding a familiar envelope.

His eyes widened in surprise, he hadn't seen this since Penguin gave him the invitation to his night club opening, which Bullock later used to try to investigate the place and attempt to expose Penguin.

The black envelope had a label on it similar to the hair sample that read 'Nightclub Invitation' with a note attached reading 'So many fingerprints of his on it'.

"Who collects trash like this?" Bullock scoffed in disapproval.

"Edward Nygma, apparently. I knew he was quirky, but this is just insane…" Gordon pointed out.

The two then proceeded with their investigation of the shrine, shocked that their coworker had an unhealthy obsession with the biggest thorn in their sides…

* * *

 **Back at Penguin's Headquarters…**

Edward was in the kitchen preparing some hot chocolate for him and Penguin, excited to show his idol the wonders of his favorite drink. After he added whipped cream and marshmallows to his, he got distracted once he heard the sounds of a piano playing.

The scientist saw Penguin sitting in front of the piano and playing 'Moonlight Sonata'. He watched the criminal not even break a sweat while gently pressing on the ivory keys and being unaware that he was being spied on by his friend.

Edward snuck in with the two cups of hot chocolate and placed them down on the table near his and Penguin's seats before approaching him and clearing his throat to get his attention.

Upon hearing this, Penguin stopped playing and looked over at him while scratching the back of his head nervously.

"I didn't hear you come in…" He commented as he stood up and limped towards him.

"I've never heard someone play that well." Edward smiled at him before gesturing him to take a seat. "I made hot chocolate, want some?"

Penguin shrugged and took his seat while watching his friend sit down next to him. He stared at the hot chocolate that sat before him and grabbed the cup.

"I didn't add any marshmallows or whipped cream because I didn't think you would like them."

"That's fine, I don't like marshmallows or whipped cream in my hot chocolate anyways."

"Oh really? Did you know that chocolate is commonly associated with creating hormones, mainly feelings of love?" Edward asked him, not keeping the smile off his face.

Penguin shook his head upon seeing that ridiculous grin of his, drinking his hot chocolate. He still felt shaken up about how he could see his mom in him. It had to be a coincidence, could it?

"You know, since we met again under…unfortunate circumstances, Mr. Nygma, I was thinking that you and I should get to know each other a little better." He suggested.

Edward's eyes widened: he wanted to know more about him? What was he going to say or start off with? Interests? The past?

"First, feel free to just call me Edward. And second, that sounds great! I'll go first! My favorite color is green! What about yours?"

"My mother's favorite color was green…oh, and my favorite color is either light blue, black, or light violet."

"Cool! I got expelled from school once!" Edward grinned while drinking his hot chocolate.

"You sound oddly happy about that. What happened?" Penguin questioned with a confused expression.

"I may or may not had 'accidently' blew up the chemistry lab. Boy, did the principal have a field day with expelling me!"

"Alright then? My favorite food is peanut butter sandwiches. My mother used to make them for me before she…you know."

"That's unfortunate." Edward commented. "I don't really have a favorite food preference. I really enjoy cooking though."

"Playing piano relaxes me. I don't know why, but the music feels nice to listen to. One thing I'd like to mention that's irrelevant to this is that I'm an only child." Penguin told him as he kept drinking his hot chocolate.

"I love writing poetry. I even wrote two poems about you that I left in my apartment."

"That's fascinating and all, but what was your childhood like?"

Edward hesitated at this and suggested nervously, "How about you go first? I hear a lot about your mom, but never about your dad. What was he like?"

"Funny story about my father…he abused me when I was a kid. Ever wondered why I'm always limping and 'walking like a penguin'? You can thank him for that. He permanently damaged my leg as a way to 'not make me misbehave anymore'. My father then became my first kill, mother had no clue that he was gone permanently, and the rest was history…" Penguin explained bitterly, his expression growing dark.

"Oh…Mr. Penguin, I'm so sorry about that."

"Please, just call me either Penguin or Oswald. Feel free to tell me your story now."

Edward swallowed hard and felt nervous: his childhood was complicated to say the least and possibly the root of all his problems.

"I was the middle child out of four siblings: an older brother and sister and a younger brother and sister. My mother was a museum tour guide and my dad worked as a real estate agent. They…weren't accepting of my intelligence." He began.

"Let me guess, like everyone else you were working with at the GCPD?" Penguin guessed.

"Bingo! I was the black sheep of my family. Even though I was a straight A student in school and had knowledge beyond my years, my parents thought I was a disappointment. I recall when I was like…seven or eight, I overheard my dad say that I've 'always had my nose stuck in a book' and how I 'didn't live up to his and my mom's expectations'."

"What else?"

"I wasn't good enough for anyone: my parents, even my siblings. So, I immediately went to study forensics as a way to escape from my family and thus, when my studies were finished, I got a job at the GCPD, and that's where I was until I met you." Edward finished with a sigh.

Penguin was at loss for words upon hearing this; he thought that he had it worst, but hearing that broke his heart. Suddenly, he grabbed Edward by the hand and locked eyes with him.

"You're good enough for me…" He whispered.

Edward blushed upon seeing that they were holding hands and began leaning in towards Penguin, closing his eyes and preparing for a kiss. Penguin gulped nervously and found himself doing the same before snapping out of this moment and getting up.

"I need you to go do something else for a bit…I have a surprise for you." He commanded while gesturing him to leave.

"Will do!" Edward nodded, picking up the two cups and bringing them to the kitchen.

He cleaned the cups until he heard Penguin call him back over for him to show off his surprise. Edward stepped into the main room and saw his friend holding out a fancy box while looking away from him in embarrassment.

"You helped me during my mother's funeral, so I decided to return the favor and give you a gift." Penguin said as he gave Edward the box.

 _THE Penguin is giving me a present?! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!_ He thought in excitement while opening it.

Inside was a green suit with a black vest and white shirt as well as a green tie, green pants, and black gloves. Lying above it was a golden cane with the upper half in the shape of a question mark.

"It's custom made, I had it designed with you in mind." Penguin explained.

Edward put the box down on the table for a second and immediately hugged his friend, almost picking him up due to the awkward size comparison.

"Thank you!" He exclaimed happily.

Penguin found himself smiling for the first time in a very long time. He had found no use to manipulate him, instead, he was filling in the empty hole in his heart like his mother had done before…


	8. Do it for Him

Edward was beyond excited for today since he had planned to wear the new suit his dear friend/idol had given him and go act out on revenge against the Galavans' henchmen. He went to get dressed after sleeping in once again, but it didn't bother him anymore.

The first thing that he did was to start taking off the bandages on his arm where the cuts were. He gritted his teeth and hissed in pain upon removing them, noticing that several scars remained.

 _That was easy…_ He thought in amusement while throwing the bandages out.

The former scientist soon got dressed in his suit and put on his glasses and gloves for the finishing touches before staring at himself in the mirror: he could still see his evil self, but he wasn't filled with discomfort as he usually was.

"So, I guess you accept me as a part of you now?" The reflection asked with a smirk.

"You don't bother me anymore. The old Edward Nygma is dead and gone, buried among the GCPD's growing list of investigations." Edward answered sternly while glaring at the mirror.

With that, he left and went into his room to grab his shiny, new cane. He was on his way to leave when Butch approached him while holding a paper.

"Mr. Nygma, you might want to see this. I found it outside the headquarters." He muttered as he gave him the paper.

Edward stared at it and his heart stopped: his old ID photo from his time on the GCPD was front and center of the poster while the description of his appearance was written underneath.

"Oh no…oh dear…" He gasped in fear.

"Nice wanted poster, at least it looks better than mine." A familiar voice commented beside him.

Edward jumped and saw Penguin standing next to him and observing the poster. He almost screamed in happiness once he saw his idol complimenting him.

"Oh…um, good afternoon?" The former scientist greeted nervously. "Sorry for my little freak out. I didn't hear you come in."

"No, it's fine."

"I have MAJOR plans for today, Penguin. Outside of wearing my new suit, I'm going to help you get revenge on the Galavans. It doesn't matter if they're henchmen or even blood relatives of Theo and Tabitha, the entire Galavan bloodline will be severed." Edward explained happily.

Penguin then smiled evilly upon hearing that his friend was going to avenge his mother for him, at least he didn't have to get his hands dirty on his own…

"Excellent." He smirked. "There are certain people I want you to kill for me. I'll text you the names once you leave."

"Wish me luck!" Edward grinned before leaving the headquarters.

From the minute he stepped outside, his phone buzzed and he pulled it out, finding a text from Penguin which read,

'Here's who you have to kill:

Silver St. Cloud

Father Creel

Harrison Beene

Aaron Helzinger

PLEASE don't leave a mess like what you had done with Miss Kringle.'

He nodded and put his phone back in his pocket while mentally repeating the names to himself, but there was ONE person he was interested in killing that wasn't on this list: Officer Kristoff Deeming, the cop he saw Kristen talk with before her death.

 _No, remember the mission. Save Officer Deeming for last._ Edward thought while shaking his head.

He knew that he had to go after his first target at this very moment and not disappoint his idol; this was all for him.

* * *

 **Outside of Anders Preparatory Academy**

Edward stalked through the bushes near the academy entrance while waiting for Silver St. Cloud to come out of classes for the day. He had heard that she was Theo's niece and ward, which made her now in charge of the Galavans' sick operations with the deaths of her uncle and aunt.

Upon seeing her exit the building, he ducked and moved in the bushes, following Silver away from the academy. The less witnesses, the better…

Before Silver could arrive at her car, Edward immediately grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth, watching her faint.

When she woke up, Silver found herself near the Gotham City Docks with her arms and legs tied up together, which made moving almost impossible. She gasped upon seeing Edward standing over her before he grabbed her by the throat to get a better look at her.

"Well, well, well…looks like I caught myself something." He taunted.

"Who are you?! Why are you doing this?!" She demanded in fear as he held her over the water while clutching her arms.

"What's the heaviest part of a fish?" Edward asked her, his eyes darkening underneath his glasses.

"Please, I didn't do anything wrong! My aunt and uncle weren't that horrible, I loved them! I wanted to continue their legacy and— "

"The answer is the scales."

With that, he dropped her into the water and watched her corpse sink to the bottom before moving onto his next two targets…

* * *

 **Abbey in Downtown Gotham**

Edward hid behind a wall in the Abbey, hoping to run into his next two targets: Father Creel and Harrison Beene. He heard them have a conversation about Theo and Tabitha's deaths and how they were to be avenged.

 _It won't happen while I'm around!_ He thought in anger.

Immediately, once the conversation was finished, he pulled out a gun and immediately ran in with the gun pointing outward at the two cult members.

"Stop right there!" Edward shouted in anger.

"What do you want, boy?!" Father Creel demanded while crossing his arms.

"We were planning to avenge the Galavans and you ruined our plans!" Harrison added.

"Did you know that the fastest bullets travel over 1,800 miles per hour?" Edward asked before shooting Father Creel and turning the gun on Harrison before shooting him.

He shoved the bodies into the fireplace and lit the small, tight space up while throwing the gun in there with the rest of the evidence.

Only one more victim left to kill for Penguin…

* * *

 **Near Warehouse 39**

Edward stood in the alleyway across from the nearby drug warehouse, waiting for Aaron Helzinger, who was the only remaining escaped Arkham inmate who worked for Theo and Tabitha (the rest were either dead or back behind bars).

Then, he saw him wandering around near the alley and immediately grabbed him, dragging him into the area. Upon realizing who it was, Aaron growled in disapproval.

"You! Don't you realize that your little cop friends are looking for you because you killed that one chick who worked at the GCPD?!" He snarled.

Edward looked around, trying to consider how to kill him. Then, something caught his eye: an incinerator.

 _Perfect!_ He thought as he opened the incinerator and grabbed Aaron, holding him over the open hatch.

"What the hell, man?! Are you crazy?!" Aaron demanded in shock.

"I am not alive, but I can grow. I do not have lungs, but I need air to survive. What am I?"

"What?!"

"Fire. The answer is fire." Edward told him, pushing him into the incinerator.

He slammed it shut and activated it before taking out a handkerchief from his suit and wiping the fingerprints off of the handles of the incinerator.

Now, it was the moment to give himself a little self-indulgence by hunting down Officer Deeming and giving him a slow, painful death…

* * *

 **Outside of Officer Deeming's apartment**

Officer Deeming still felt torn up about Kristen's death, but since he knew who had done this gruesome murder, it just angered him. He knew that Edward was a creep from the first moment they met and he wanted to get revenge.

His thoughts were broken when he heard someone moving in the area, which caused him to pull his gun out in defense.

"Who's there?!" He demanded.

Before the mysterious person could respond, Officer Deeming was knocked out by what felt like a metal object.

After what felt like an eternity, he woke up and found himself tied to a chair in some dark basement with the only things in it being the chair he was tied up to and himself. In a panic, he tried struggling to free himself from his bonds, but it was no use.

"You're lucky that I didn't go the messier way and cut your body up into pieces…" A voice commented darkly.

Officer Deeming raised an eyebrow in confusion as the figure moved in the shadows before stepping out and revealing himself while holding a syringe.

"Nygma..." He growled at his former coworker. "Where am I?! Why are you doing this?!"

"You're in the basement of Oswald Cobblepot's headquarters." Edward told him casually.

"You're seriously working for that bird brain now?! Why am I not surprised?" Officer Deeming scoffed.

The former scientist clenched his fists upon hearing his old romantic rival insult his idol, but kept his cool before impulsively slapping him across the face.

"Don't you DARE say things like that! I was the only one for Kristen! She cared about me more than she did about YOU! It's your fault that she's dead, I had no part in her murder!"

"Your fingerprints were all over her AND the murder weapon!"

The cop glared at him while watching his coworker pace around him like a predator cornering its prey. The way the former scientist was looking at him gave him lots of discomfort, since when did he get this tough?

In a taunting manner, Edward continued to circle him and toy with his fears, taking pleasure in building up to the moment where he killed him. Officer Deeming began to sweat nervously while looking at the syringe.

"You're a freak, Nygma! I have no idea why Kristen went out with you…" He exclaimed.

"Is that so?" Edward asked while rolling up Officer Deeming's sleeve and pulling out the syringe. "Did you know that, next to the electric chair, lethal injections are one of the most commonly used methods of execution for states who use the death penalty?"

Officer Deeming wanted to speak up, but before he could say anything, his rival immediately stabbed the syringe into him. The officer began to twitch and start bleeding from his mouth before he stopped moving all together.

Smiling in satisfaction, Edward tossed the syringe away into the trash and grabbed a nearby saw before proceeding to dismember the body.


	9. Love

Penguin was bored; ever since Edward left earlier, he had sent Butch to restock the bar at his nightclub and had Victor look for any new recruits to the group.

For the first time since finding out about his mother's death, he felt…alone. The thought of that seemed funny to him: The King of Gotham's organized crime feeling lonely despite having so much control and a fearsome reputation.

Suddenly, Penguin's vision was darkened due to the fact that someone was standing behind him and covering his eyes, causing his train of thought to be broken.

"A man was stabbed in the heart. No one tried to save him, but he didn't die. How is that possible?" A familiar voice asked him.

It didn't take him long to guess who it was: he knew only one person who spoke in riddles, wore black gloves, and carried a gold cane. After all, he was the one who had that outfit and cane specially made.

"I already know it's you, Edward. You're not fooling anyone." Penguin commented with a sigh.

Edward laughed at his friend's response and uncovered his eyes, moving into the criminal's line of vision. Penguin regained his sight before crossing his arms in amusement.

"The answer is that he was already dead." Edward grinned at him.

 _Again with that smile of his…_ Penguin thought with a smirk.

He cleared his throat awkwardly and questioned, "So…how did it go? With killing everyone who worked for or were related to the Galavans?"

"It went rather well, I managed to get rid of all of the bodies, except for one. I have a HUGE plan for that body." The former scientist explained. "Your mother has been avenged and you can finally get some rest."

Penguin covered his mouth as tears of happiness rushed down his face. Was this a job he had done as a way to thank him for the suit and cane? Immediately, he ran over to Edward and hugged him.

"Thank you…" He whispered, ignoring the major height difference between him and his friend.

Edward began shushing him and stroking his hair to comfort the criminal. It still unnerved Penguin how much he reminded him of his mother, but he liked that.

"Hey, you're gonna be fine. You know I'll NEVER leave your side, right?" The former scientist reassured him.

Was it considered a stretch to say that the crime boss was in love with him? After all, he avenged his mother and was there for him during her funeral. He even began to warm up to his constant riddles and facts, even his smile, which he previously thought was ridiculous and annoying.

"I was only crying because I felt happy." Penguin told his friend while pulling away from him. "This calls for a celebration, I guess…"

* * *

 **Sometime later, at the nightclub…**

Edward waited for Penguin to come back with the drinks, humming along to the music that was playing. He was so excited; he was on what one would consider a 'date' with THE Penguin, his idol. It was a dream come true…

Love wasn't even a good enough word to describe the feelings he had for him, what he felt for him was stronger than anything he had ever felt before. He DID prevent him from killing himself and gave him his suit.

Ever since the former scientist first set eyes on him, he was completely obsessed with him. It started small with him mentally squealing upon seeing him in the papers and became something bigger with the shrine and collecting everything from a hair sample to the envelope Gordon had on his desk.

His daydreaming was cut short when the sounds of glasses clinking on the table were heard and a wine glass was placed in front of him. Penguin sat across from him and set the wine bottle in between their glasses.

"Butch brought this in earlier when he was restocking. I think we should test it." He explained while pouring it into each of the glasses.

"Did you know that red wine is actually healthy for you? It lowers chances of heart disease." Edward asked with a smile.

Penguin just stared in awe at him, surprisingly, green was a color that really suited him. It still reminded him of his mother, but it didn't bother him.

"You know, it's been forever since I had a real break…" He commented.

"I can imagine. With the stress regarding the Galavans, saving my life, and... your mother, it seemed like you didn't get a chance to relax."

"But that's all in the past. I deserve this. WE deserve this."

"Well then…" Edward began while raising his glass. "Anything you want to say?"

"I'd like to give this toast to my mother. I was so lucky to have her. I miss her…so much." Penguin said as he held his glass up.

"I may have never met your mother before, but I bet she was an amazing person since you're just as great, Penguin." His friend grinned before bumping glasses with him.

The two started drinking while eying each other as their hearts raced. Penguin was the first to put his glass down and move onto his second drink as he watched Edward finish.

"You remind me so much of her." He muttered.

"Really? Oh wow…" Edward smiled, attempting to hide his blush.

He could feel his body shaking upon hearing the compliment as he moved onto his next drink and seeing Penguin have his third drink. Would it be a bad time to kiss him now? Feeling overwhelmed with emotions, Edward immediately stood up and grabbed his cane.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Penguin asked as he got up from his seat and got his umbrella.

"Nothing. I think we should talk, but back at the Headquarters." Edward answered while feeling his heart almost jumping out of his throat.

His friend just gave him a confused stare before shaking his head and following after him.

* * *

 **Back at the Headquarters**

They stood at the doorway to Penguin's bedroom as Edward felt unsure about how he was to show him how much he cared about him more than just a friend or an ally. His airway felt tight, which made talking hard.

"You're shaking." Penguin pointed out.

 _Thank you, Captain Obvious…_ Edward thought with a sigh.

Immediately, he grabbed him by his hands and dragged him over, making the criminal blush. Edward's stomach was in knots as he leaned in towards his dear idol. The comparison in heights didn't bother him at all, he found it…cute.

"What are you—" Penguin began.

Edward kissed him deeply and they both found themselves in an intense make out session before breaking away for a short amount of time. Penguin stared at the open door to his room and slowly led him inside before slamming the door behind them…


	10. Jealousy

**The next day**

The GCPD was incredibly busy upon hearing that a large group of people had gone missing the other day, including one of their own officers. Gordon and Bullock were sorting through the missing posters and examining the names, finding them familiar.

"Harvey, Silver St. Cloud was Theo Galavan's niece. She had inherited control over him and his sister's crime operations after their deaths, but then she went missing. Father Creel and Harrison Beene were part of the Order of St. Dumas, the cult that Theo set up to try to kill Bruce Wayne. Aaron Helzinger was part of the escaped Arkham patients who worked for the Galavan Siblings." Gordon explained.

"Are you suggesting that there's a connection?" Bullock asked while raising an eyebrow at this.

"Yeah, but Officer Deeming's disappearance seems to be the odd one out. He had no connection with the Galavans whatsoever. I have a theory though…" His partner answered with a nod while pulling out his phone and texting someone.

"Go on."

"There's only ONE person I know that despises the Galavans."

"I think I know who you're talking about, Jim."

Before Gordon could reply, the doors opened and the familiar sounds of uneven footsteps were heard.

 _Speak of the devil…_ The detective thought with a sigh as he put his phone away.

"Gordon! How are you, friend?" Penguin greeted.

The two detectives stared at each other in confusion: oddly enough, he sounded…happy. It wasn't anything like him.

"We have several questions to ask you. All you have to do is answer them." Bullock told him. "Five people have gone missing, one of them was an officer here. The other four worked for the Galavans. Did you cause all this? We know how much you HATED them."

"You think I killed all the Galavans?! I'm hurt!" Penguin gasped in fake shock.

"Nice try, bird boy! You know you did it!" Bullock snapped.

Gordon immediately pulled his partner back and stared at the criminal, examining his body language.

"You believe me, don't you, Gordon? I'll have you know that I also didn't kill one of your officers." Penguin asked, his smile feeling tight.

"Harvey, he's telling the truth." Gordon said to his partner.

"For once!" Bullock scoffed before pulling out one of Edward's wanted posters and putting it in the criminal's face. "Tell me, Mr. Cobblepot, have you seen this man around? He's dangerous! We…thought he was our friend."

 _What do I say? Come on, think, Oswald, think! Wait, I know!_ Penguin thought in worry.

"I have seen him here." He told them. "It was a while ago. He gave me a riddle, but-"

Suddenly, his phone vibrated and a tune from the ballet 'Swan Lake' began playing as he excused himself and pulled it out.

"What?" Penguin grumbled when he answered the phone.

"Since they're interrogating you, PLEASE don't say anything about me. I would hate to get caught!" Edward begged on the other end.

"Can't you tell that I'm busy talking to them?!" He pointed out in frustration.

Gordon and Bullock watched the conversation, unsure what to think about it. Who exactly was he talking to? He groaned while an annoyed expression formed on his face as he hung up and stuffed his phone into his suit pocket.

"Who were you talking to?" Bullock asked in suspicion.

"Oh, no one in particular. Just a friend of mine." Penguin answered.

"Right…" Gordon commented with a nod. "Well, since you gave us the information we need, you're free to go."

His friend sighed in relief and limped out of the building while Bullock eyed him, still feeling suspicious.

"I still feel like there's something he's not telling us…" He muttered.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Edward waited impatiently for Penguin to return while fiddling with his cane. He stopped for a moment and glanced at his reflection, his evil half glaring at him.

"Gordon and Bullock shouldn't be trusted." The reflection pointed out.

"But they were my friends!" Edward protested.

"They treated you like everyone else had, they saw you as a freak! Did I mention that they were talking to Oswald earlier?"

"…What?"

"Yeah, they're possibly planning to steal him from you."

 _I can't let that happen…_ Edward thought angrily.

He gripped onto his cane until he heard his phone vibrate as 'Animal I have Become' by Three Days Grace loudly blared from it. In a panic, he grabbed it and answered.

"Hello?" He asked nervously.

"Edward, I just got back from the GCPD. Do you mind letting me in?" Penguin answered on the other end.

"Uh, yeah…sure." Edward gulped, hanging up.

He went over to the door and opened it, watching Penguin limp past him. The former scientist closed it before approaching his idol.

"So, how was your day?" He questioned while fidgeting with his cane.

"Not bad." Penguin replied with a shrug.

"I don't want you to talk to Gordon and Bullock anymore."

"Why not? Gordon is my friend, although Bullock doesn't like me since he's still loyal to Fish. Wait a moment! I thought you were friends with them!"

"I WAS." Edward corrected bitterly.

"You seem stressed. What's wrong?" Penguin pointed out.

"If you want me, you'll have to share me, but if you want to share me, I'll be gone. What am I?"

"I can help you, Edward. I'm your friend."

"The answer is a secret."

The criminal held up his hand to get him to stop talking and sighed, "What changed your friendship with Gordon and Bullock?"

"Meeting you after killing Kristen. They can't possibly trust a murderer who's allied with a known criminal, Penguin." Edward responded. "Did you know that shaking is a common sign that a person is a cannibal?"

Penguin sighed and shook his head in worry, not knowing what was wrong with him. Edward was seeing green.


	11. A Lovers' Quarrel

_Edward's heart stopped upon realizing where he was: one of the GCPD's holding cells. In a panic, he grabbed onto the bars of the cell door and rattled them._

" _HELP! Someone, anyone!" he cried out, but no one listened._

 _In the corner of his eye towards the back of the cell, he saw Kristen's corpse hanging from the ceiling being suspended with wires._

 _Her body looked exactly how he remembered it: the cuts from the poker everywhere, the bruises on her arms, one of her glasses lens broken, and her eye and throat bloody. All of which he caused._

" _Oh dear…oh dear…" Edward muttered in fear._

 _Fighting back the tears, he ignored it and tried figuring a way out. That was all in the past, and he was trying to put it all behind him._

 _Three people entered his vision from near the cell: with a dread, he realized that it was Penguin talking with Gordon and Bullock._

 _His blood boiled, his panic being replaced with jealousy. They wanted to take his precious idol from him and he refused to let that happen. Penguin was his and his alone._

" _SOMEBODY'S a little jealous, I see," A familiar voice commented with a sarcastic laugh._

 _Edward turned behind him and saw his evil half smirking at him, but he noticed that Kristen's body was gone as if it never existed. His breath quickened while his airway tightened, much like what happened during his first kiss with Penguin._

" _Me? Jealous? No!" he denied, his body shaking._

" _I'm you. I can tell when you're jealous. For example, you're clenching your fists right now. You do that a lot when you're angry or jealous." His evil half pointed out._

 _Edward noticed that he was, indeed, clenching his fists and sighed in defeat._

 _He stared at the detectives talking to his idol and admiring him from afar: black was a very fitting color for Penguin, blending in well with his dark hair and pale skin, Edward never realized how oddly…handsome he was in his suit, and for a split second, he was smiling at Gordon and Bullock._

 _Except for when he gave him his suit, Edward was surprised that he had never seen Penguin smile before._

" _N-no… Penguin…" he gasped with a hurt expression._

" _You're so persistent to not let anyone else have him, are you?" His evil self asked him while crossing his arms._

" _Exactly, it's because…" he answered with a nod before sighing and hanging his head low in embarrassment. "…I love him."_

 _His evil half saw his expression and took a deep breath before grabbing a knife that was lying nearby, handing it to Edward._

" _No one else can have him, but you. Kill them, do it for him." He told him while unlocking the door to the cell._

 _Edward's nervous expression twisted into an evil smile as he casually stepped out of his cell and walked towards where his idol and so called 'friends' were talking. He had to get rid of his enemies._

 _He approached Gordon from behind and raised the knife…_

Edward woke up with a gasp and panted. He hadn't had a nightmare like this since he started staying with Penguin. He let out a frustrated groan upon checking the time and went to get dressed.

He put his glasses on once he was finished and went back to his room, taking a seat at his desk and grabbing a piece of paper before he started writing some poetry on it.

Edward took a deep breath, got a hold of his cane, and went over to the main room as he placed the poem among Penguin's sheet music. Writing the poem didn't make him feel any better, so he moved onto his second-best option to calm him down: cooking.

Impulsively, he went into the kitchen and grabbed some bread, peanut butter, and a knife. Edward felt his anger only rising as he watched the knife frantically spread the peanut butter over the bread.

He only wanted to kill Gordon, Bullock, or whoever DARED to try to get close to HIS Penguin. He already lost one love of his life, and he couldn't afford to lose another.

 _He loves peanut butter sandwiches..._ He thought.

"Mr. Nygma?" A familiar voice asked from near the kitchen entrance. "Are you alright?"

Butch stood there and stared at the former scientist in concern. Penguin must've called a group meeting while he was cooking.

"I'm fine…just leave me alone…" Edward grumbled under his breath.

 _He's talking to other people, but I like Butch and Victor._ He thought.

"WHAT?!" He heard Penguin scream in anger.

Butch cringed upon hearing that and ran over to his boss, leaving Edward by himself in the kitchen. Now alone, he cleaned the peanut butter off the knife, placed the sandwich in a bag, and went to listen in on the madness that was occurring the main room.

"Sorry, boss, some of our group are headed for Arkham," Victor was telling him.

"Ugh, both of you just get out of my sight! NOW!" Penguin commanded harshly.

The two left the room as Edward waited for the perfect opportunity to talk to the object of his obsessions. He needed to tell him about his nightmare, knowing about how concerned he was regarding his jealousy earlier in the day.

With a gulp, he approached Penguin, who seemed peeved from his meeting. It reminded him of when they met for the first time at the GCPD…the moment when his obsession began…

"Hi." Edward greeted with a nervous smile.

"Oh, you're up now, huh?" Penguin asked in annoyance.

"Uh…yeah, I had a nightmare."

"I'm in no mood to hear about your problems."

Edward bit his lip in fear, he should've expected this. He felt like an idiot for walking in on his friend while he was in such a bad mood, his paranoia on losing him as well as the urge to kiss him again only growing by the second.

 _Damnit, Nygma! You can't ruin this!_ he thought.

"I—" he began.

Suddenly, Penguin stood up and began limping towards him while holding his umbrella. Was it bad that Edward found him attractive when he was angry?

"I'm the King of Gotham and you WILL do what I say!" The criminal snapped before pointing towards the spot in front of him where his friend was standing. "Kneel!"

The former scientist did immediately as he was told, placed his cane on the floor, and got on his knees in front of him, wincing as the tip of his idol's umbrella pressed onto his back, which kept him down.

"I want you to remember this moment and what I'm about to say next time you come to me when I'm angry…BUSINESS. COMES. FIRST! Do you understand?!" Penguin hissed as he pressed down harder.

Edward cringed at this and nodded in response. Oddly enough, he was…enjoying this on the inside.

"Now, what was it that you so desperately wanted to say?"

"I'll do…whatever you ask! I swear that I'll never leave your side!"

Penguin raised an eyebrow at this and sighed in defeat, taking his umbrella off of Edward's back and watching him get up and grab his cane.

"Now then," Edward said while clearing his throat. "I have some things to show you..."


	12. Hard to Get

Penguin rolled his eyes in annoyance as he watched Edward run for the kitchen. What could've he possibly done for him to possibly help improve his mood?

Shaking his head in disapproval, the criminal began to organize his sheet music until he noticed one paper that looked out of place: it had Edward's handwriting on it.

It read,

'He sits on a throne carved from sin and stained in blood,

His skin illuminated in the city's lights.

They can't have him, I say.

Only I can have him.'

 _Wait a moment…is this about me? This is surprisingly good,_ Penguin thought in surprise.

"You read it?" A familiar voice asked happily.

He jumped and turned, seeing Edward standing there with his hands behind his back as if he were hiding something while holding onto his cane in one hand and something else in the other.

"Uh, yeah, it's…pretty good," Penguin answered with a nervous expression while clearing his throat. "What was it that you wanted to show me outside of the poem?"

The former scientist grinned, which made the criminal roll his eyes at him, and pulled out a plastic bag with what appeared to be a sandwich.

"Ta-da! I made you this!" he declared.

"You made me a sandwich?" Penguin questioned as he raised an eyebrow at him and took the bag.

"Not just any sandwich! It's a peanut butter sandwich, your favorite!"

"Oh…thank you, I guess,"

Edward smiled and took a seat next to him, watching his idol eat. He mentally took note of each bite, but noticed that he was crying.

"You…made it EXACTLY how my mother used to make them…" Penguin told him in between sobs.

His friend saw this and decided to comfort him by holding him close and stroking his hair, only making the criminal let out a sharp breath upon feeling the contact.

"Shhh…" he hushed him.

 _Should I tell him how I feel? Or do I wait for the perfect moment?_ Edward thought in fear.

"What is mine, but only you can have?"

"Again with the riddles, I see."

Edward sighed shakily, afraid about how he may react to the answer, and said, "My heart. The answer is my heart."

Penguin was unsure how to respond to this, but inside, he felt incredibly happy. Deciding to put on a 'hard-to-get' act, his expression turned from shaken up to annoyed.

"You may remind me of my mother, but your riddles still annoy me," he grumbled.

"Well, you look like a bird and have a superiority complex!" Edward said in retort, playing along. "Did you know that boa constrictors starve themselves to eat bigger prey?"

"I'm the King of Gotham, don't even TRY to deny that!"

"Please! You're more like the Diva of Gotham!"

"Is that so?! Then, would I be a diva if I did THIS?!" Penguin challenged before climbing onto Edward's lap from his chair and gave him a hard kiss.

The former scientist felt his heart race in excitement, this was what he wanted: to kiss him again. He enjoyed the adrenaline rush it gave him and wanted even more of it.

 _Penguin smells like…peppery cologne? I hope he didn't notice that,_ Edward thought.

They pulled away for a second as he continued to play along with this hard-to-get scenario.

"Your saliva tastes like peanut butter." He pointed out with an exasperated sigh. "Why did I get so obsessed with you anyways?!"

"Says the nerd who messed around with dead people! Your old clothes reeked of disinfectant and dried blood when I met you! Sometimes, I wonder why I even put up with you!" Penguin exclaimed in disapproval.

With a growl, Edward glared at him and yelled, "I hate you!"

"I hate you more!" Penguin said in retort before pulling him back into the kiss.

The former scientist immediately took the opportunity to lift him up and carry him towards the couch before realizing that it was the same one that he was on when his idol saved his life.

The two lied down on it and pulled away for a moment. Edward found himself lying on top of Penguin before letting out an awkward laugh and pushing his glasses up as the King of Gotham stared up at him, his eyes widened and his face completely red.

After an uncomfortable moment of silence, he cleared his throat and climbed off from on top of him. Penguin sat up while wiping some sweat off his forehead and adjusting his tie nervously.

"So…um, I was thinking about a codename for myself," Edward began, hoping to make the moment less awkward.

"Oh really?" Penguin asked in amusement.

"Yeah, I wanted a name to use to hide away from the GCPD, a new identity of sorts."

"What did you want to call yourself?"

"The Riddler."

Penguin stared at him in confusion before saying with a shrug, "That's fitting for you, I guess."

"Really?!" Edward squealed in excitement.

"I mean it," he said while nodding. "While you seem to already be an efficient killer, not including the slip up with your former love, I'll teach you more on how to kill your enemies in your own way, a way that's unique only to you…"


	13. Ghosts from the Past

**The GCPD, six months later…**

Gordon and Bullock were unsure what to think as they were investigating the disappearances of some of their coworkers; they had recently labeled the missing Galavan henchmen and family members as well as Officer Deeming and the detectives' old friend turned murderer as deceased since no one found them.

"There's something just not adding up here, Jim," Bullock pointed out as he gestured to the stack of missing posters.

"I know, Harvey," Gordon said, nodding. "I don't understand why they're suddenly disappearing. I feel a bit suspicious."

Suddenly, a cop came running over to them, out of breath.

"Guys! Officer Anderson! He's...I last saw him…outside of the coffee shop…while we're on break…" he exclaimed while panting.

Immediately, the duo jumped on the case. They arrived at their location and gasped upon seeing where Officer Anderson possibly once was: spray painted on the wall was a green question mark and a piece of paper was lying on the ground.

Who had done this? Gordon picked up the paper and unfolded it, revealing the last thing he expected to see: poetry.

It read,

'The people we thought we could trust lie,

Just like everyone in this cruel world.

I trust no one, except for one.

I've decided to end the cruelty that has been done to me in the past.'

"No…" he muttered, his face turning pale. "It can't be…"

"Jim?" Bullock asked in fear.

Gordon handed the poem to his partner who read through it, his eyes widening in shock. They both knew what had to be done…

They returned to the GCPD and had Dr. Thompkins look for fingerprints or anything else in the forensics lab. After what felt like an eternity, she shook her head in disapproval.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't find anything suspicious on it," she apologized. "There has to be NO way that Edward Nygma rose from the grave. Zombies and ghosts don't even exist."

Gordon and Bullock were in shock, was it all just their imagination? The poem was still lying on the table though, so SOMEONE must have written it.

"I'm going to…do some work," Bullock said nervously before leaving the lab.

"So, are we still on for movie night?" Dr. Thompkins asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah! You're choosing the movie this time," Gordon answered with an enthusiastic nod.

At least that was SOMETHING to look forward to…

* * *

 **Later that night, at Gordon's apartment…**

Gordon and Dr. Thompkins were watching 'Braveheart' while eating some popcorn and just relaxing after a long day of work. This was a break they deserved.

"Fun fact: they dipped William Wallace's head in tar to preserve it before putting it on that pike," Dr. Thompkins told him.

Suddenly, the popcorn wasn't so appetizing to Gordon anymore. Not because of how graphic the movie was or how disgusting the fact sounded, the fact just…made him think of a certain someone.

"Jim, you alright?" she questioned with a worried expression.

"Uh, I'm…just going to get some drinks for us," Gordon replied, getting up.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Bullock sat at the bar and drank another shot of whiskey. The overwhelming feeling of suspicion regarding the poem's writer filled his every vein.

It couldn't have possibly been Nygma who wrote that, right? He's dead, they already confirmed it.

"Rough day?" The bartender asked him.

The detective jumped in fear upon seeing him; he had brown hair and wore glasses…just like he did…

"Mister, are you alright? You're looking at me like I'm some sort of supernatural creature."

Bullock realized what he was doing and cleared his throat nervously, saying, "Sorry about that. You just…remind me of someone I used to know. He worked in forensics over at the GCPD, but he murdered his girlfriend a long time ago. He's dead now."

"Oh, I'm sorry…" The bartender apologized. "I've got a question though: what do you get when you mix a snowman and a wolf?"

His customer suddenly felt sick upon hearing that: it was a riddle. He dropped his whiskey glass and immediately paid him before getting up.

"Keep the change," Bullock said under his breath as he left the bar.

It was as if there was no escape from his and Gordon's old friend…


	14. Confession

**The following day, at Penguin's nightclub…**

Edward watched Penguin play his piano, feeling completely smitten. Was now the right moment to confess his feelings for him? No, he had to wait until he was done with this melody.

Once his idol was finished, he began to applaud him. Penguin nodded in his direction, grabbed his umbrella, and limped off stage towards him. Edward felt nervous as he got a hold of his cane and gulped as they stood near the bar together.

 _Don't screw this up, Nygma! This is the perfect moment to confess,_ he thought nervously.

"I'm glad you enjoyed my performance there," Penguin commented.

"Yeah…look, Penguin, I have something important to tell you…" Edward began.

"And that would be?"

"I know it's a bit obvious to you, but I see you as my equal. Ever since we first set eyes on each other at the GCPD, I had major admiration for you. When you saved my life, it was unexpected to me."

"What are you getting at here? Of course, we're equals!" Penguin questioned.

"Hold on, this…relationship we have is like a friendship, but more. I hope I don't make a fool of myself when I say this: what I feel for you is worthless to one, but priceless to two." Edward replied.

"Another riddle, huh?"

The former scientist took a deep breath and yelled, "Love! The answer is love! I love you, Oswald Cobblepot! You're the most important thing in the world to me!"

Penguin felt overjoyed inside and stared at him in surprise. It wasn't a surprise that he saw this coming. Hell, he wanted this moment to happen.

"Edward, I feel the same way about you. I love you too," he told him.

Edward wanted to cry, he never felt this happy in forever while he took his glasses off and wiped some tears that were starting to form.

"Never abandon me…I'll always be by your side, no matter what happens…" he mumbled.

Penguin smiled at him and grabbed his hands before kissing him, but they both had no idea what was about to happen…

* * *

 **Outside…**

Gordon and Bullock parked their car outside of the nightclub while discussing what they knew about their new mystery criminal.

"The papers are calling this person 'The Riddler', possibly because of the question mark graffiti that's left behind along with the poem. No one has seen them, all everyone knows is that they caused a bunch of our officers to disappear," Bullock explained.

"But why ask Penguin?" Gordon asked.

"I have a feeling that this Riddler is working for old Bird Boy," his partner answered.

* * *

 **Back inside…**

Penguin and Edward had finished their kiss when they saw a car outside of the nightclub. The words on the side were what they didn't want to see at all: GCPD.

"Oh no…oh dear," Edward muttered in fear.

"Go hide somewhere, I've got this," Penguin reassured him.

The former scientist nodded and ran for the bathroom. He went into the largest stall and gripped onto the sink that was inside, staring at his evil half in the mirror.

"Those damn idiots found you, did they?" he asked.

"They did, I'm worried about Penguin though." Edward answered, nodding.

"Oswald's a grown man, he can handle himself."

"I hope he can…"

Penguin adjusted his tie and put on a fake smile when Gordon and Bullock entered.

"Gordon, Bullock! How are my friends doing?" he questioned.

"We're anything, but friends," Bullock grumbled.

"Excuse him. We just need to ask a question or two," Gordon told his 'friend'.

"I'll have you know that I had NOTHING to do with those disappearances of your officers," Penguin informed them.

"That…was the first question. Our second question is if you know anyone called The Riddler. We have a theory that they might be working for you," the detective explained.

"I'm sorry, gentlemen, but I don't know anyone called The Riddler. I've heard about this person though. We haven't worked together though," Penguin lied.

"You're bluffing! Being a liar! Just because you used that trick on us with the Galavan disappearances doesn't mean that we would fall for it again!" Bullock yelled.

"Harvey, please—" Gordon began to protest.

"Not now, Jim!" his partner snapped before turning to Penguin. "Fish was right about you, Cobblepot. You're a good for nothing weasel who lies to get out of whatever situation you're in!"

"Me? A weasel? Such hurtful words, Bullock!" Penguin exclaimed dramatically.

"Harvey, don't make this any worse. We should step back in the car and cool you off," Gordon said sternly, leading him outside.

Once he was gone, Penguin sighed in relief and pulled his phone out, texting Edward to step out of the bathroom. Soon enough, his new boyfriend stepped out and looked around cautiously.

"Are they…gone?" Edward asked nervously.

"No, they're in the car outside, but they didn't notice you, which is a relief." Penguin answered.

Edward wiped some sweat from his forehead and put on a smile, holding out his arm to him.

"Shall we?" he questioned.

Penguin stared at the door and took a deep breath before grabbing him by the arm.

* * *

In the car, Gordon and Bullock waited for their nemesis to emerge from his little hideout. Maybe they could also catch The Riddler.

"He's totally lying, I can feel it in my bones," Bullock said.

"But what if he's right? What if he doesn't know The Riddler?" Gordon asked.

"You're so gullible, Jim,"

"I consider that to be a slight flaw of mine…"

Suddenly, the door to the nightclub creaked open and Penguin stepped out.

"Jim, Jim!" Bullock yelled while shaking his partner. "Look!"

Gordon jumped in fear upon feeling his partner shake him around before looking out the car window, seeing Penguin opening his umbrella while being accompanied by a taller man wearing glasses.

The detective's eyes widened upon seeing the glint of the man's golden cane, which was…in the shape of a question mark on top. The other detail that stood out was the green suit.

"That's him, Harvey! It's probably The Riddler! Penguin WAS lying to us!" Gordon exclaimed.

"I knew it! Let's get him!"

While the two criminals were stepping away from the building, Edward eyed the car in worry as Penguin gave his arm a light squeeze in reassurance.

"We'll be fine, Edward. Just—" he said.

"GCPD!" Gordon screamed as he and Bullock jumped out of the car and flashed their badges.

"Oh dear..." Edward mumbled in fear.

"Run!" Penguin yelled, grabbing him by the hand and dragging him towards a car that was parked on the end of the street.

Bullock attempted to start the car, but couldn't because the gas was out. He cursed in anger before noticing Gordon jump out of the car and run out into the middle of the street.

"JIM!" he screamed while following after him.

Gordon and Bullock began to run after the car the duo had stolen, but they were too fast for them and drove off.


End file.
